Information pertaining to current traffic (live traffic information) can be of great value to drivers because it can aid drivers in determining how best to avoid traffic situations (e.g., traffic jam, accident, etc.) and select routes (e.g., fastest, most fuel efficient, etc.) to destinations. Existing techniques for obtaining traffic information are expensive and require specialized equipment and infrastructures. For example, a technique for obtaining traffic information involves receiving real-time traffic data from a transportation department or departments. This requires the transportation department to build and maintain an infrastructure comprising networked traffic cameras and/or sensors place at various locations along roadways and intersections. Another technique utilizes specially equipped (e.g., cameras, sensors, transmitters, receivers) vehicles assigned to drive specific routes and/or roads. Equipping and maintaining a fleet of such vehicles can be expensive and time consuming. Also, it is impracticable to expect to have enough vehicles to provide live traffic information for all roads in a geographic region.